Out of the Shadows
by Time Lady of Shadows
Summary: The Nightingale's life has been filled with sorrow, grief and hate. All 850 years. Her home, family and friends are dead. In fact, her entire planet was destroyed in a great war, called the Time War. None survived the attack except for the Nightingale, and one other. No one knows his true name, not even she, but he goes by the Doctor. And he is her older brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**As this is my first fan fiction, any feedback and/or criticism is welcome. :) I promise that I won't abandon it, and I can't remember a promise I have ever broken. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. All original characters, items and places are not mine, they're BBC's, those lucky people. **_

Prologue

My life has been filled with sorrow, grief and hate. All 850 years. My home, family and friends are dead. In fact, my entire planet was destroyed in a great war, called the Time War. None survived the attack except for I, and one other. No one knows his true name, not even I, but he goes by the Doctor. And he is my older brother.

Chapter 1

He doesn't know I'm still alive, let alone exist. The Oracle of The Lost told my parents after my birth that a battle would kill all but my brother and I.

_A time of blood and death shall come,_

_when time itself shall become undone._

_Only two children, brave and bold,_

_shall escape the danger I have foretold._

_The Oncoming Storm will fight for his life_

_and the Silvered Lightning must heal the strife._

_But the storm must never see_

_the other who shall flee._

_Otherwise the Time Lords shall fall_

_Bringing the end of life for once and all._

Mother and Father took me to the Citadel, and never told my brother I was alive. My earliest memory is of my mother, sobbing, taking me to the bright halls of the Citadel. There I studied under the care of Lianna the Pathfinder.

The Pathfinder taught me how to fly a TARDIS, a time travelling machine that only Time Lords had. The Pathfinder also brought my parents into the Citadel once a year to see me. In these yearly meetings my parents showed me pictures of my older brother when he was a little Time Lord nearly 65 years ago. I even got to see a recording of his naming ceremony when he was 8, where he chose his name, The Doctor. My ceremony was held privately, where I picked the name Nightingale, a Earth bird that is also known as the night songstress. It is a peaceful bird, whose song brings hope wherever it goes. My parents told me that The Doctor had been a terrible Time Student and barely passed each grade. He fled from the Untempered Schism during Initiation for the Academy of the Time Lords and got Fs in his Time Flux, History, Future, and TARDIS ed classes. I did not have my brother's, shall we say, lack of brains, and got straight As in all classes.

My brother did have a kind heart, which made up for his terrible grades. Unfortunately, that kind heart was his undoing. A year before I was born, he helped save a young Sontaran named Strax from execution. Strax was returned to his time period, but the Doctor was faced with execution from existence itself. He escaped the Time Lords in a type 40 faulty TARDIS with his granddaughter Susan. He was said to have an unknown accomplice who helped, a young girl who was seen on security footage, guiding the Doctor to the TARDIS. He must have regenerated while in the TARDIS or something, because the next time I saw him he was about 10 years younger.

Father taught me about a different enemy of the Time Lords each year. I learned about the Slitheen when I was 5, the Silence when I was 6, Weeping Angels when I was 7 and so on. I was given exams on each one, where I would be faced with a hologram of the enemy and had to defeat it. This was to ensure that on the rare case I would be faced with one of them, I would be prepared. The Slitheen were by far the easiest, for I simply had to find some vinegar in my kitchen before entering the exam, and splash it on the Raxacoricofallapatorian. The Silence were harder, since I forgot them the moment I turned away, so I did my best to keep it in sight, and whenever I did look away, I looked at my arm, where I had put in tally marks the number of silence by me. Once I found one, I would shoot it down with a bow, the only thing time ladies were allowed to fight with. Weeping Angels were the most difficult to beat, since you couldn't really hurt stone. I eventually figured out that the weeping angels were like the Earth myth Medusa, who couldn't see her reflection, so I covered myself in mirrors. When I turned 15, I was taught about the Daleks, the deadliest foe of the Time Lords. They could not be shot with a bow, and their rays would instantly trigger regeneration. I didn't need an exam for them, because that was the year they came to take my family away forever.

They came in the early morning, when the suns were just starting to rise, their rays bouncing off the gleaming walls of the city, and the burnt orange sky blazed as dawn peaked. Their ships covered both suns, casting darkness upon the people. Billions upon Billions of them. Some of the Gallifreyans tried to flee. TARDISes were destroyed before they could even properly dematerialize, and the Daleks killed adults and children alike. Yells of "Exterminate! Exterminate!" filled the air. From the Citadel tower, where I had been watching some children that day, I had a perfect view of the entire city of Arcadia. I saw my father and brother, who had returned to Gallifrey, fighting side by side along the frontal lines. At one point my brother looked up at the tower I was at and I backed away from the window, fearing that he had seen me. The Oracle of the Lost was never wrong, and was the very prophet of the High Council themselves. If she said that my brother could not see me, he couldn't see me. My race killed thousands of daleks, but for every dalek that fell, two more rolled into its place. Slowly, the Time Lords were overwhelmed.

I saw my father fall. He was crying silently as his friends lay dead or dying. He fought valiantly until the very end, blasting daleks this way and that with his laser. But even my father couldn't keep back millions of daleks forever. I cried out in horror as his body flashed and collapsed. My mom, appeared out of nowhere, screaming curses at the daleks, running to her husband. The same dalek that had shot my father turned to Mother. She never saw it coming. "Exterminate!" It was the lowliest form of attack, a shot to the back, but I supposed that in war you don't have time to follow the rules. My brother stopped fighting and just looked at our parents. There was an expression on his face that seemed like a mix of horror, anguish, despair and were both waiting for a regeneration that would never happen. The dalek emperor had created a special laser for his army that would force a time lord to lose all his or her regenerations when hit. I heard him scream the words "No More," and turned right around, heading towards the Time Vaults. I wondered what he could possibly want there, since all the weapons were long gone, used to fight the daleks. As I watched my city fall, I fell to my knees. The Citadel was the home of the Time Lords, and would be a big target. The prophet had been right. Destruction had come. I held the children close to me and waited for death.


	2. Chapter 2

The booms of the explosions and cries of the dying steadily grew closer. I tried to sooth the children, promising that it would be all right, but how could I expect them to believe it if I can't?

"I'll never see my mum an' dad again!" wailed a little girl. It pained me to see so much suffering, but for once there was nothing to be done. Usually a Nightingale brings hope wherever it goes, but even I could not find any way out of death. The final screams of the fallen echoed from the street outside. Moments later there was a crash. The daleks were invading the Citadel. It was at that moment that I decided that if I was going to die, I'd take a couple of those pepper pots with me. I stood up.

"What are you doing, ma'am?" a boy named Borosi asked me.

"Those daleks are pretty hard to miss,"I said, "Might as well help join the fight and knock a couple of them out." I snatched a couple of lasers from the emergency war box, which the High Council had required be in every building, and looked back at the children. They were huddled together, but in plain sight.

"Go hide under the table. If you keep quite, the daleks might miss you," I ordered. Most of the children hurried to obey, but five of the older children stood up.

"I'm training to fight. Can't we help?" said the oldest, a boy about 7 years. I stopped.

"You will most definitely not! First of, you are much too young to-"

"S'cuse me ma'am, but have you even held a laser before?" I hadn't.

"I better learn quickly then," I said. "But on no condition are you going to be in the range of fire." I hefted the huge weapon onto my shoulder with a heave. Being a girl, I hadn't been trained much in military arts, and wasn't prepared for the massive amount of weight the gun was. How could one fire these things? With difficulty, I aimed the nozzle towards the door. Inspecting the different buttons on the laser, I found a red button, a green switch and a black knob. I glanced at the red button, which had to be some kind of flamethrower, thinking that I might be able to melt the dalek shield. A faint giggling came from behind me. I whirled. "What's so funny?' I demanded.

"You should turn the laser around if you want to shoot something other than yourself, Ma'am," said another boy. "If you won't allow us to fight, at least let us help you to do so." Without asking for my permission, he and another boy flipped the laser so that what I had thought was the handle faced the door. "And unless you want to blow us all up, please don't press the red self-destruct button." He indicated the button I had thought was the fire setting. "It might be more suitable to use the flare, this lever here." Now the boy indicated a tiny switch on the bottom of the weapon. "When you want to shoot, just flip it up and aim." I followed his directions. The gun hummed to life. I grinned. "Thanks. Now, go to the table. If you see an opening to escape, take it." The boy nodded. I turned back to the door. I could hear the dalek's lasers getting closer. Finally, they were right outside. There was silence for a moment. Then the door shuddered with a bang. The daleks were trying to ram through. I jumped with each movement. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. The door rocked one last time and burst into thousands of pieces. There were at least 50 daleks in the hallway. I thought back to my father and mother, lying side by side on the ground, and growled. I brought up the laser and aimed it at the nearest dalek. I flipped the flare lever and watched in satisfaction as the dalek's head blew right off. "That was for my father," I hissed. I charged the unit up again and shot at the next dalek. "That was for Mother," I added. "And this- this is for all the Time Lords you have killed!" I shot another dalek. I continued to charge and fire the laser, but slowly the daleks filled the doorway and entered the room. I screamed in frustration. There were too many! I charged up my laser again and flipped the switch to fire, but nothing happened. I flicked it again. I was out of charge. Seeing no other alternative, I chucked the gun at the closest dalek. It banged off it's armor. If a dalek could look amused, I swear this one was.

"You are a feisty one. It is a shame we have to kill you," said the dalek. I backed up as the dalek advanced. "So young, your first regeneration. Your last one too." My back hit the wall.

"The Time Lords will never be defeated," I growled.

"Oh, but they already have," said the dalek. "Have you not seen the death in your streets? Heard the screams that fill the air?" The dalek was mere inches away. It seemed to enjoy my fear. I shut my eyes. "Goodbye, little Time Lady. Extermi-," The dalek suddenly paused. I inched one eye open. "What is that noise? Explain! EXPLAIN!" yelled the dalek at one of its lieutenants, which backed away in fear. Indeed, now that the dalek had mentioned it, there was a noise. It was like a whirling, fading, in and out. But- that was- "IMPOSSIBLE!" shrieked the dalek. "How can a TARDIS have flown through the city without being EXTERMINATED?!" A shape flickered around me. The TARDIS was materializing- with me inside! "EXTERMINATE THE TIME LADY! EXTERMINATE HER!" screamed the dalek. A dozen daleks howled "Exterminate!" and aimed their lasers, but the TARDIS had already materialized.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dear virtually nonexistent readers: I've made my schedule to post every Saturday or Sunday, depending on how soon I can find the time to update. I'm trying not to make this too long of a story (unfortunately, I do that a lot..) but I don't want it to be so short that the plot isn't developed enough. By now I've decided I suck at authors notes, so I'm going to try to avoid them at all costs, so lets get right into The Nightingale's reaction to the rouge TARDIS.**

After gathering my bearings, I immediately noticed 5 things.

I was no longer in any danger from the daleks- for now

The children under the table were not

There was no one in the control room

The TARDIS doors were closed and locked.

The TARDIS was dematerializing

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I gasped, running for the doors. I pulled on the door handles desperately.

"Take me back! Take me back NOW!" I yelled, pounding on the door. "There are children in there! STOP!" Seeing that punching the door had no effect other then making my knuckles hurt, I ran to the control panel. I pushed buttons, pulled levers, even hit the controller. The TARDIS whined and rocked. I fell as the TARDIS tipped to the left. "Who is driving? Show yourself!" I screamed. No one answered. "TARDISes can't drive themselves! Who are you?" Still it was silent except for the sounds of the TARDIS spinning through the time vortex. I gave up trying to control the TARDIS. I took a couple steady breaths. My life was ruined. My entire race was being destroyed while I was leisurely floating around in space. I put my head in my hands and took a moment to grieve for everyone I had lost. Kind Lianna, my parents, the children and my brother was surely dead too. No one could possibly survive fighting on the front lines. I was alone. The last. My tears fell in a steady stream, and soon I was surrounded by a pool of my sorrow. I was the final Daughter of Time. I had been taken by a TARDIS that seemed to have a mind of its own, to Gallifrey knows where. That final thought kick started my brain into working again, and my teacher's voice echoed in my ears.

_Even when life seems bleakest, you must work your way around it. Nothing will get done if you dwell on the past. You must focus on the present. _Lianna chided.

The TARDIS would have to land at some point, and when it did I supposed that I should be ready.

_Always be prepared to fit in when you arrive in a different time. It would be improper to appear at the planet of the Judoon without wearing bulky grey armor, or to wear robes of a fifteenth century princess while living in the fifty-first century,_ The Pathfinder would have said.

If I was travelling through time and space, I would eventually land somewhere. I might as well change out of my elaborate crimson Gallifreyan robes. I looked at the screen on the controller. It seemed that I would be landing somewhere on Earth in the 1960s. I groaned. Earthling fashion. Wonderful. Looking around the TARDIS, I realized that I had been in one of the same model before during TARDIS ed. I remembered the wardrobe being the fifth door on the right on the third floor second corridor. Or was it the third door on the second floor's fifth corridor? I hesitantly opened my first choice door, praying to Gallifrey that it wasn't the nuclear bomb testing room, and found a stack of clothes. I closed the door behind me and called out, "I need something an earthling teenage girl would wear in the 1960s." I waited. And waited. Finally, there was a rumble, and a hanger appeared on a string in front of me. A monotone voice said, "This is an ensemble of white go go boots and a mini dress with a floral design. This piece comes with white hoop earrings, a white belt and a black headband. For the best look it is recommended to have the bouffant hairstyle, mascara, false eyelashes and a pale lip gloss. If you are pleased with this style continue into the styling and fitting room on the left. Have a nice day!"

"Have a nice day," I grumbled. "Bloody machine. Someone has to update your data banks. This is the worst day in all of time."

I glanced at the dress with disgust. It was by far the ugliest piece of clothing I had ever seen, but then again, this was Earth style we were talking about. Half of the things the computer had said made no sense to me whatsoever, but I had more important issues on my head then trying to find out what a bouffant was. I picked up the dress and the accessories, holding them as far away from me as possible, and walked into the styling room. About five minutes later I was in full 1960s gear. My scalp itched from the way my hair was put up, and my eyes kept closing due to the weight of the false lashes. I waddled back up the stairs, my movement restricted from the dress, and I kept tripping over the heels of the boots. By the time I got to the control room, I was fuming. Today was definitely _not_ my day.

"First my planet gets destroyed, I become an orphan, and now I'm dressed as an earthling hippie! How could my day possibly get worse?" I muttered, opening the doors of the TARDIS.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?" someone roared.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to quickly thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Keep it up! **

I jumped back into the TARDIS before realizing that the shouting wasn't directed at me. Slowly peeking out the door, I saw that I seemed to have landed in an abandoned storage facility. Well, not so abandoned anymore, so it seemed. As I followed the noise of the yelling, I noted that the TARDIS had formed into a 53rd century hoverboard charging pad, rather than fitting into 1963. Finding this strange, I made a mental note to check on that later. The voices were close now. I could distinguish a young woman and man, and an old man. The old guy was the one who had been yelling. I looked around a pile of broken telephones and saw the three people bickering in front of- a police box? Now, my Earth knowledge isn't the best, but I was fairly sure that those boxes were supposed to be outside, on the streets. How curious...

"Who are you?" repeated the old man. Upon further investigation, I saw that he walked with a cane, although he didn't seem to need it much. He was wearing a long black cape, a scarf and hat. I decided I would call him Cape. The younger man glared.

"We heard a young girl's voice," he accused. "Coming from inside this police box." I decided that the younger human must surely be insane. Hearing voices was never a good sign. He didn't look very bright either. Cape seemed to think the same thing.

"I didn't hear anything," he scoffed.

"It came from in here!" the younger woman spoke for the first time. She was very pretty- for a human-, with a black bob of hair and a perfect posture. Probably a schoolteacher, I thought.

"You are imagining things," said Cape, though he was starting to sound unsure.

"Let us take a look inside then, if you don't mind," said the younger man.

"I wonder why I've never noticed this before," said Cape, picking up a piece of junk. He definitely knew something, avoiding the topic.

"Oh, won't you help us? We're dreadfully worried about Susan. She said she lives here," begged the woman.

"Susan? Susan who? I don't know any Susan," said Cape. He continued to examine the rubbish he held.

"Susan Foreman. She is a student at the school we teach at. We followed her here, because the place where she said she lived was not inhabited. No house, no apartment, nothing at all!Naturally we were curious to see if there was some mistake, but Susan went inside here and never came out." The young man insisted. Foreman seemed familiar to me. Where had I heard that last name before?

"I'll have to ask you to leave," said Cape.

"I'm afraid not, until you've let us inside that box." The young man glared. Why wouldn't he just let it go? "If you won't let us, we will be forced to fetch a policeman.

"Oh, you will, will you?" the old man seemed amused.

"And you're coming with," finished the accuser. The smile on the old man's face widened. I did not understand this. In Gallifrey, when you were in trouble, you ran as fast as you could. This man seemed to regard himself higher than the authorities! Such a spiteful manner!

"Oh! Am I? Ho Ho! I don't think so, my good man," he said, chuckling. The old man trundled away to examine a broken vase while the two teachers started whispering to each other.

"That was definitely Susan's voice we heard, calling out, don't you agree?" said the man.

"Without a doubt. But we can't simply leave the old one here while we find an official! He will certainly run away," replied the other.

"Susan! Susan are you in there? Its us, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright from school, your teachers!" Ian proceeded to knock on the doors of the police box.

"Don't you think you are acting quite silly, young man?" asked Cape. "You think you see a young girl enter the yard, and heard her voice from inside that box? By all means, find a police officer. I would like to see the looks on your faces when you make such fools of yourselves." The old man smirked.

"Come on Barbara, lets go," said Ian. "At the very least this box won't be going anywhere. The police will be able to get fingerprints from it." Suddenly, the door to the police box opened.

"Whatever are you doing out there Grandfather?" asked a young girl of about 16, poking her head out of the box.

"Susan!" cried Barbara. Ian raced to restrain the old man while Barbara hurried inside the box to grab the little girl, who had promptly disappeared back into the box with a gasp after seeing the two teachers. I waited for sounds of struggle to be heard from inside, but instead, I heard a scream.

"Ian, you MUST see this! NOW!" came a shriek from inside. I watched as Ian pulled the old man inside. It must be a tight fit. In fact, I doubted that they could even all stay inside unless... but no... that couldn't be... they were all gone... That would explain the strange position of the police box. There was only one way to find out. I carefully made my way over to the box as quietly as I could. I had almost made it to the door when I heard a piercing wail coming from behind was only one thing that could make that sound. My TARDIS! I melted into the shadows as the old man opened the door to the police box and looked outside suspiciously. I waited until the man returned into the box before racing back the way I had come. The TARDIS was shaking and moaning. I heard explosions coming from inside. I had never, ever seen a TARDIS act this way.

"The TARDIS is dying," said someone. I whirled around to see a man with a greyish hair sitting on an old cardboard box. A short black cloak with a velvet red inside swirled around him. How had he gotten here?

"Who on Gallifrey are you?" I growled.

"Now that is the question that everyone wants to know, don't they?" said the man. "But at the moment, who I am is of no importance. All you need to know is that I am from your future. Although, in a nonlinear way, I'm also from your past and present, but there is no need for you to know about that quite yet. The question that you should be asking though, is not who I am, but who he is." The man ran over to the police box and rapped on the door. The door of the box opened and Cape stepped out.

"Who is it? Who's there?" he called. I hid in the shadows, but the man with the purple cloak walked right up to Cape and waved a hand in front of his face.

"See? He can't see me. For now, he can't see you either. Come on, no need to be afraid." The strange man ran over to me and dragged me over to the police box, where the box man was still looking around. "I put a perception filter on both of us so that we can talk in private. This man," (here the strange man waved his hand at the other in the doorway), "his name is the Doctor. Familiar to you, I believe? This is his first regeneration, the year he first left Gallifrey. Next year, on Gallifrey, unbeknownst to him, you, his sister, will be born. In 16 years, to Gallifrey, he will live through eight lives. It is your duty to protect him, but he cannot see you until the time is right. This is very important. You must wait at the very least after the time war, when he regenerates into his 9th body. You may still help him, but only in disguise. Do you follow me so far?" My breath caught in my throat. I looked back at the box, where Cape- no, The Doctor, was still looking around. How could this old man be my brother?

"How do you know all this?" I asked. "And why can't he see me before after the Time War?"

"In a way, you haven't actually been born yet. This is the year he left Gallifrey. He will return in about 900 years, where he will fight the Daleks. If he sees you before then, the universe could quite possibly collapse. As to why I know this, you will find out. Eventually." The mysterious man looked sternly at me, grasping my shoulders.

"You must be his silent protector. The perception filter will fade the moment you leave this world, so be careful. Only venture out of the shadows when his life is truly in danger, and no one can help him. Once he sees you, there is no turning back. Take care, Time Lady, and we shall meet again." The strange man pulled out a strange device from his cloak-a screwdriver?- and pointed it at one of the walls. A small door shimmered into existence. A transdimensional portal, if I was correct (which I usually was.) It would allow someone to go back in time to a point in their timeline, something that the TARDIS could not. But, only the most of elite time lords knew how to master the teleports. Did that mean...?

"Wait! How did you know what I am? Who are you?" I called after him. The man winked.

"You'll find out eventually. Give or take a couple thousand years," he said, and stepped through the portal, which immediately closed behind him, leaving me with a time lord and one impossible task.


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Yes I am punishing you all with the long dreaded authors note, because I'm in a evil and diabolical person. *insert maniacal laugh* I don't know how many texts I've gotten about the Super Bowl from my friends, and the game hasn't even started yet! Anyone going to actually be there personally? I'm planning on hiding under the couch while everyone is screaming about touchdowns and stuff. (Who am I kidding, I'm probably going to the one yelling; football is basically the only sport this girl can handle) I might, MIGHT post a second chapter tomorrow after the game, just cause I feel like it. Alright, I'm going to stop rambling about the Super Bowl and just post the darn chapter already.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter has some dialogue directly from ****_An Unearthly Child. _****If you recognize any dialogue or characters from the show, it's BBC's, not this female girl's. Anything you don't know is from my imagination :) Kapish? **

I stared at the spot the guy had vanished, trying to comprehend the situation. There was a strange man with a box, supposedly my brother. I had been told by someone from my timeline to protect him, and I had absolutely no idea how to do it. My gaze flickered back to the police box, which the Doctor had finally vanished back into. If this was, in fact, my brother, what would he want with a police box? Unless it wasn't actually a police box. What if it was a type 40 TARDIS, stolen from Gallifrey? There was only one way to find out. I returned to the door of the police box, and touched my hand to the door. It was as if the box was humming with energy. I pulled the door open, expecting to see what should be there, a small box with a phone and handcuffs, but instead I found a small control room. My eyes widened. There was no doubt. This had to be my brother's TARDIS!

"Why have the doors opened?" asked Ian. I inhaled a gasp. The two school teachers, Ian and Barbara, and the little girl, Susan, were all looking in my direction. I stood perfectly still, hoping that the perception filter was still in effect. The Doctor walked slowly towards me, and I backed away. We then began a dance, me cautiously walking away from the Doctor while he, after closing the doors, tried focusing on me. Of course, he was a Time Lord, a perception filter would not be as strong on him. Somehow, though, the filter seemed to be holding- for now. Finally the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Must be the draft," he muttered. He returned to the control board and started flicking switches.

"Grandfather, aren't you going to let Ian and Barbara back outside?" Susan asked. The Doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. They have seen too much. They will go babbling to the authorities about me, and we shall never be able to return. We must leave. All of us."

"Grandfather no!" screamed Susan as the Doctor spun the control to take off. I was astounded at how different this Doctor was from what I had remembered. So cold, so heartless. Even in war my real brother had kept a slight ease. He was not my Doctor. In the protection of the shadows, as the TARDIS moaned and entered the time vortex, I made a vow to myself. I would wait for him, my Doctor, no matter how many centuries it would take. I would guide his past selves, protect him when I could, and wait. I would wait through his trials at Gallifrey, suffer through the long journeys he walked, watch his back, no matter what the cost. I would watch him evolve, growing kinder and stronger.

As the decades passed, I learned to stick to the shadows, but always keeping my brother in sight. I grew a bond with the TARDIS. Whenever I didn't have a place to hide, I would suddenly find an open door, beckoning for me to come in. The only time I revealed myself was at a distance when the Doctor regenerated. Sometimes he saw me, other times not. But when he did see me, as he was encased in a white glow, he would smile, as though he knew that there was something important about the fuzzy figure in the distance. Of course, he forgot those last moments after regenerating, but it was still worth it to see that final grin on that face. I carefully counted his regenerations and age, remembering the mysterious man's words so long ago. "He will live through eight lives," he had said.

Not only did I grow familiar with the Doctor's life, but his companions too. Sarah Jane Smith, Vicky, Ian, and many more who left or were left behind would see me poke my head briefly out of the door, and wink at them, moments before that beautiful box disappeared from their lives forever. They never knew who I was, but sometimes, when the TARDIS landed in a time when a past companion was still alive, I did what the Doctor never had. I visited them. I would tell them about the adventures they had missed, the stars they hadn't seen.

I adapted to the dark, and usually wore a simple outfit of black leggings, a long-sleeved black shirt that fit tightly to my body, yet remained comfortable and black combat boots. I wore a belt to which I attached a small black pouch which contained an old sonic screwdriver of the Doctor's, a couple of coins and a hair pin (used for both lock picking and holding up my annoying dirty blond hair). The belt also had two sheaths for my twin swords, Obsidian and Nightmare, which I had gotten as a present from the Emperor of the Zentii after saving him from a couple rouge cybermen.

I had several more secrets up my sleeves-literally. I could store a small, yet deadly dart in the seams of my left sleeve, and there was a throwing dagger on the inside of one of my boots, which also had a small bomb (which I might or might not have stolen from the Sontaran Battle Archives) in its sole.

I taught myself to become the perfect guardian, and became a master at not only fencing, close combat and camouflage, but also at archery, swimming and medical studies.

No enemy could kill me, and very few injured me. I became a fearsome rival against daleks, slitheen, sontarans, sycorax; nearly every being in the universe. By the time I had "traveled" with my brother for several centuries, I had racked up hundreds of titles, some good, some bad.

I molded into my life in the shadows, thinking that it would never change, but one day it did. The day the eighth doctor regenerated into what he called "8.5." The day I returned to Gallifrey.

Reliving the Time War was the worst trip I made. When the newly regenerated Doctor learned of the troubles on Gallifrey, and returned to the planet, I nearly revealed myself to tell him to stay away and save himself. It was only the thought of time collapsing that kept me back. If my past self didn't see my brother fighting, I might never come aboard. So, with a heavy heart I let my brother land on the blood-soaked ground.

There was also one more thing I had to do. I had to find a certain TARDIS. I had had hundreds of years to think about how the TARDIS that had saved me appeared until coming up with the conclusion that it had been me all along who sent it to retrieve my past self.

I also had many years to gain a serious grudge against a certain species of pepper pots. From the moment I stepped out of the TARDIS clad in black and grey armor, and a laser in each hand, with several more hidden on the inside of my armor, I lost my fear of the daleks and let it be replaced with hatred. I let my hate cover me like a cloak as I fought the ranks of daleks.

I fought hard and well, tearing down dalek after dalek. Some of my fellow Time Lords stared at me, a girl in full armor fighting an army of daleks, but I paid them no heed. I thought of all the children that would die, and fought harder. I was covered in sweat and dalek glop, but I paid it no mind. I cut my way through hundreds of daleks, my rage consuming me. Finally, I used up all of my energy and ammunition. I had no idea how many daleks I had killed, and I had no intention of knowing.

What I did need to know was how much time I had left until my TARDIS was to appear in the Citadel Tower. It would have been a little after the daleks killed my parents and invaded the Citadel. I tried to find the Citadel, but my view was blocked by piles of dead Time Lords and daleks. I spotted a small hill where I could possibly watch the battle grounds and see what stage the battle was in. Unfortunately, there was a horde of daleks at the top. I found a dead Time Lord near me and picked up his gun.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I murmured to him, closing his wide eyes before I made my way up the hill. The walk was long and hard. I winced every time I heard an explosion below me, but I focused on my destination. All of a sudden, a figure appeared to my left. It was a woman, running, but her face wasn't afraid. It was determined. I stopped. She seemed to be heading towards me.

"Are you alright, miss?" I called. "You need to get to shelter. If you haven't noticed, there is a war going on." The woman finally reached me. Panting, she held up a finger and sat down.

"One moment," she replied. I was finally able to get a closer look at her. She had puffy brown-gold hair and wore a brown belt with a gun sheath holding a formidable looking laser. The woman wasn't wearing normal Gallifreyan robes, and somehow was unscathed from the battle, almost as if she had just appeared. I kept an eye out for more daleks as she rested. Finally, the woman stood up.

"You'll be needing this," she said. Reaching for her belt, she pulled out the laser. "151st century Earth tech, easily destroys machinery, specifically daleks, without any delay. There is a TARDIS just past the hill. There are thirty daleks guarding it, but I don't know why they would need a TARDIS. You have 10 minutes to program the TARDIS to fly to the Citadel and land, then another 10 minutes after that to get back to the Doctor. Good luck." So saying, the woman started running off again, then paused and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Also, I am sorry. I am so sorry for what's going to happen to you."

"Wait!" I yelled in confusion at her abruptness. "How did you know I need a TARDIS? What's going to happen to me? Who are you?"

"Spoilers," she said with a grin. Then, she touched a bracelet on her wrist and disappeared. No matter who the woman was, I could find that out later- if there was one. She had given me quite a bit of help. If I ever saw her again, and I had the feeling that I would, I would thank her a million times over. I examined the laser I had been given. It was a bright silver and charged with more then enough ammunition to kill all the daleks on the hill. I looked back at the group of daleks, who had finally noticed me.

"Ah, hello!" I waved at them cheerfully. "I was just wondering if you could point me towards the nearest group of daleks." I looked around, finally landing my gaze on the group, as if only just noticing that they were pepper pots.

"Oh, never mind. Looks like I found some already!" I grinned. "Lets see. I find a big group of daleks, and what do I have? Oh, would you look at that," I said, feigning surprise. "A fully loaded pistol. Hmm, what do you think I should do?" The daleks were silent for once. I smirked. "Looks like I have to answer my own question. Exterminate!" With that I opened fire. The daleks seemed to be in a state of shock. I took out a third of their numbers before they started fighting back. I ducked, spun and jumped around their lasers, continuing to shoot them down. Almost too soon it was over. I was surrounded by dead daleks, some with their heads blown clean off, others had been hit right in the eyestalk, which had turned black.

"That was way too easy," I said. I blew the smoke off the top of my laser, but still kept it at the ready. I glanced at my watch. I had three minutes until daleks would invade my tower in the Citadel. The woman had said the TARDIS was just behind the hill. That meant I should have about two minutes to program the TARDIS. I finally crested the hill and found it empty.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I groaned. In the far distance, maybe half a mile away, I could see a cylinder shape.

"That is not 'just,'" I yelled at the sky. "How do you expect me to get that far that fast?" I glared at nothingness, as if the woman would reappear and give me a little hand. Finally realizing that I was just wasting time, I started calculating the distance. If I ran, I might be able to make it in time. I took a deep breath and started to sprint for the TARDIS, and my only hope at survival.

**A/N: If anyone's noticed, each chapter I have a tip-off to someone or something from the actual show. For example, the ending with the Nightingale running for the TARDIS is a little Donna Noble recognition from Turn Left. The mysterious woman might also mean something... anyone guess who she is? See y'all after the Super Bowl! Allon-sy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I dunno, not much to say today really except to give a little congrats to the Patriots for winning the Super Bowl. I tried to put a little recognition for them in the fanfiction, but it didn't really work out too well, so I cut it. Still not happy with this chapter though. The next couple of chapter will be fillers sort of until we get to the main plot. Might post two chapter a week just to make it go by quicker- ugh! No school today- thank you snow!- so I'll be writing the next couple chapters. Anyone have something they want to see? Anyways- roll story! (sorry, I rewatched the beginning of Love and Monsters yesterday- anyone else think that the ending is just plain creepy?)**

**Disclaimer: I think we've already established what you know is BBC's, and anything you don't is mine. Honestly, must I do this every chapter? Oh well.**

When I was about halfway there, I paused a moment to catch my breath and look at my time. I had two minutes to program the TARDIS. With a sigh I took off running again. A dalek rolled up to me and started to yell "Exterminate," but I blew it to pieces with my gun before it could even finish, not even stopping.

"Oh, shut up, would you?" I hissed. Finally I made it to the doors of the TARDIS. For a moment I feared that they were locked, but they opened easily.

I ran over to the controller and turned it on. Glancing at my watch again, I saw I had thirty seconds. There was no way I could possibly enter the precise coordinates in time. There was one thing I could do that might work. I doubted it would, but it was worth a shot.

The Doctor had been experimenting on an emergency regeneration control the last couple months, which allowed a Time Lord to use his or her energy to quick start the TARDIS to teleport at the cost of one lifetime.

Problem was, it had yet to be tested. There was the risk that the TARDIS would just explode on the spot, but it was a chance I had to take.

I took a breath and let my life drain away. I felt a tingling in my hands and looked down. They were being covered with an orange glow. Letting my body relax, I could hear the beating of my hearts and feel the thrum of my blood coursing through my veins.

I lowered my hands onto the TARDIS controller and thought about that day in the Citadel Tower- today. I let myself pour my memories of my location into the TARDIS as well as my regeneration energy for speed.

"There is a young time lady who needs your help," I whispered to the TARDIS. "She had given up all hope of surviving, but will fight to the death to save the children behind her. Help her. Save her. Guide her." I let my breath go one last time.

"Go," I whispered. Then my vision turned orange. My body seemed to be melting, my skin stretching so tight that I wanted to scream. My eyes focused in and out. My mouth opened and I felt my teeth shifting. In some ways regenerating was pleasant, while in others it hurt terribly. I definitely did not want to do it for a second time. I could feel my hair growing longer and lengthening. I threw my head back and let out a wail as my bones shifted, and then it was over. My vision returned to normal and I cracked my neck.

"Ooh, longer neck. Maybe I can actually see over some people now," I muttered. I held out my hands. "Fingers seem a bit squatter then before, though definitely stronger." I paused.

"Eyesight is a bit blurry- do I need glasses? No!" I held my hand in front of me, trying to focus. My fingers wavered for a moment, then cleared.

"Oh thank Gallifrey, just my eyes adjusting to the regeneration," I said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Now then, what was I doing?" I stopped my inspection and thought for a moment.

"Oh no. The Doctor!" I looked at my watch. I had set it for twenty minutes like the woman said- ten to get to the TARDIS and another ten to get back to my brother. I had met my first deadline to get to the TARDIS, but my regeneration had wasted five precious minutes of the final ten to get back to the Doctor, leaving only- about four and half minutes after talking to myself. Daleks! It wouldn't do me much good to save my past self, only to die here anyways.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate running," I muttered, and turned around to start heading back the way I'd come, when I suddenly bumped right into something long and metal- a dalek eye-stalk. Its owner glared at me (best that a dalek can, of course) and I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hello Mr. Dalek! I was just, erm, having a little stroll over the battlegrounds. Would you, um, like to join me?" The dalek looked at me suspiciously.

"Hearts both beating rapidly, respiratory levels Rising, sweating. You are lying. You will be exterminated.," it said and rolled forward. I grinned weakly, backing away.

"Ah, well now. Check your systems again. You are wrong," I said, groping for my laser. I felt nothing. Had I put it in the other pocket?

"Daleks are never wrong," stated the dalek. "Daleks are a superior force. We cannot be tricked, we cannot-" I shoved it.

"Little dalek, that is exactly the problem. You can be tricked WAY too easily. While you were making your 'supremacy speech,' I was able to retrieve my weapon!" And so saying I held out my new silver laser (which had been in the left pocket of my belt).

"Any last words?" I asked.

"EXTERMINATE!" the dalek screamed. I blasted it to pieces.

"Thought so," I said, frustrated that I had wasted a full minute with the dalek.

"What is it those humans said in the 2000s? Oh yeah! YOLO!" I called and sped off, not even knowing what the heck yolo even was. Maybe some sort of yogurt? Modern terms. Yech.

With the life altering question of 'yolo' in mind, I ran faster then I ever had. Faster then fleeing the daleks, faster then running to hiding from the Doctor, faster then I had thought I could go.

In almost no time at all it seemed, I had the blue box in sight. I smiled. I had made it. Then I stumbled. My smirk vanished. The world was spinning, or was that me? Of course, after regenerating, some Time Lords need a resting time. I had to make it back to the TARDIS. I picked myself up and stumbled towards that brilliant blue. It was my beacon, my goal. I was so close now, only a few yards... I fell again. I was crawling now. So close! My eyes fluttered, and I blindly reached for the doors. I grabbled for the doorknob, and after a moment got hold of it and hoisted myself into the TARDIS, hoping that the Doctor wasn't already inside. Pulling myself across the control room painstakingly slowly, I found a dark room, dragged myself in, and lost consciousness.

"Makes sense. Wearing a bit thin," muttered a crackly old voice, and I started awake. What had I missed? That was definitely my brother talking- but the last time he had used that choice of words- I bolted upright. Was the Doctor regenerating? I fumbled with the doorknob and poked my head out of the doorway. Outside, I saw the Doctor was already halfway through the rebirth process, his facial features molding into place. He finished off the regeneration and I took a look at the new Doctor.

His hair was shorter and darker, and he had lines on his forehead from the stress of the Time War.

Speaking of the war, I must have been out for several hours if my brother was already leaving. I had missed it again!

The Doctor disappeared into the wardrobe and I heard him fussing around. Probably trying to find out his new style. He returned wearing a leather jacket and black pants.

I watched him examine his new face in the mirror and realized that I still had no clue what I looked like. I looked around for a room with a mirror. It didn't take long. Only about an hour or so. That was as good as it got when exploring the TARDIS.

I did open a door to the security room to learn that the new Doctor had stepped out of the TARDIS, for whatever reason, probably to get into some more trouble. Finally, I got to a small, dusty room with a nice wall to ceiling mirror. I walked over to see my overall appearance.

I had straight black hair that reached a little past my shoulders. My eyes were a light blue that sparkled in the light. I looked about 18 years old, a good neutral age. I opened my mouth to find a neat row of teeth. Even the molar I had lost in a fistfight with a Judoon was back. The main downside were the arms. They looked flimsy, sort of like noodles. My nose also seemed out of place, kind of jutting out sharply.

"The hair will make it much easier to blend in with the dark," I noted, then grinned.

"Ooh, a British accent. Always wanted one of those. Much more sophisticated then the default Gallifreyan accent I used to have. Tea and crumpets, Madame? What the bloody hell are you doing there? Oi! You, mirror, guess what? I'm British! Blimey, this is brilliant! Always wanted to say that."

I toyed around with my new accent for a bit, then decided I had better check on what the Doctor was doing. Hopefully he hadn't already blown up whatever planet we were on. He was prone to doing that. *Cough* Iadris Incident *Cough* I found a hallway that took me straight back to the control room. My brother still wasn't back yet. What trouble had he gotten himself into now? I stepped outside the TARDIS and my jaw dropped.

We were in London (Earth) once again, but something was a little...off to say the least.

Plastic shop mannequins were chasing people around, and setting cars on fire with- were those built in guns in their hands?

"Well, that's definitely something you don't see everyday," I muttered, and ran into the masses of screaming people.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the late update but fanfiction was down. :( To make up for it I'm going to post another chapter on Tuesday. BUT good news (at least for me) I might be meeting Billie Piper, Jenna Coleman, Karen Gillan, John Barrowman AND Sylvester McCoy. Freaking out! Alright anyways, appearance of Rose and Jack. Enjoy! (Maybe I can convince Billie and John to read this?...)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I think ya'll get the point already. I have a couple of scenes, dialogue and characters from BBC's Doctor Who. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Gah, you have no idea how annoying it is to come up with a creative-ish disclaimer each chapter. Help?**

I stared at the crazy scene around me. Plastic mannequins chasing people with flamethrower hands, and the London Eye emitting a bluish light.

I did a double take. Blue light? I knew that the huge wheel had some pretty fantastic lighting, but this was definitely new. My brain started to put the pieces together. The London Eye was a huge wheel- a perfect conductor for- oh! Living plastic! I slapped myself. It was a huge transmitter, and it was controlling everything and anything plastic. And what was something London had an abundance of? Plastic models.

I found a burning newspaper stand and snatched one of the unharmed papers out. 2005. As far as I knew, Earth was not taken over by plastic- at least, yet. That was still a couple thousand years in the future. Then again, time could sometimes be rewritten, in the great words of the Doctor. Speaking of the traveler, where had he gone anyways?

If I were a 900 year old Time Lord with absolutely no brains, where would I go? The TARDIS had been landed by a river- the sewers? Whatever was controlling the plastic and London Eye would have to be fairly big, probably underground.

I scanned my surrounding area for any potholes. There, by the edge of the river was a shifted pothole top. Reddish smoke was rising out of the top of it. Definitely not normal. I ran across the street, looking for a set of stairs I could run down to get to the pothole.

There was one ladder a little ways down the road, but a group of plastic soldiers stood in my way. They had surrounded some poor man who was cowering on the ground.

"I don't want to die! Stay away! Help me!" he screamed. I reached for Obsidian and Nightmare and withdrew them with a swish. The swords had a deadly gleam to them, and I ran forward, my new, long black hair swirling behind me. I sliced my weapons through the air, decapitating two mannequins in one smooth move. I spun around, swords at the ready.

"What's that song called? When you're ready come an' get it, na na na na na na na!" I taunted the minions, but they just stopped and looked at me in confusion.

"Oh. I'm a few years early on that, so it seems. Selena Gomez? No?" I tried to redeem myself.

"Come on, at least you must know Sent for by a Hero?" Still no answer, and I realized that the band members of Keltic Klimates would not be born for another several hundred years. I gave up trying to find a current song. Every minute I wasted was more time my brother had the chance to make something go boom, intentionally or unintentionally.

"Well, you boys are no fun, and when I lose interest in my toys- they gotta go bye bye!" Taking another charge at the remaining five, I let out a little war cry. One of the mannequins had the sense to fire back, but I easily dodged the flaming bullet, and quickly sliced it to pieces.

The final four circled around me and I grinned, holding my two swords out. Three of the plastic creatures ran for me, and, holding my blades out on either side of my body, I spun in a circle, the swords cutting through any plastic they touched.

The man I had just saved looked at me with a bit of fear, admiration and confusion.

"I could have handled that all on my own. I don't need some psycho girl-" he started, but I held Obsidian to his throat, and the sentence sputtered and died in his throat.

"I just saved your bloody life," I growled. "Learn some manners, would you?"

The man rolled his eyes and got up to walk away. Once about ten feet away, I heard him start to mutter a couple more offensive words about me. He needed to be taught a lesson on respect, and deciding it would be amusing to watch, I found two pieces of broken glass and picked them up, throwing them like spinning stars at the man's feet. They landed to the side of each of his shoes, and the man let out a little shriek. He spun around and looked at me with horror, realizing that I missed on purpose.

"What are you?" he called out fearfully, and I steadily looked him in the eye.

"I'm the Guardian of Galaxies, Protector of Earth. Do not question me," I hissed, and without looking around stabbed the final oncoming (and very loud) mannequin behind me with Nightmare, just to prove my point. "Lesson over," I called, and stalked off.

I finally made it to the pothole and peered down into the gloom, but quickly backed off, coughing, from the smoke. I would have to go down to investigate.

"Say goodbye to your little ship!" Something roared. Did it mean the TARDIS? With renewed vigor, I climbed down a ladder to find complete chaos. A girl was swinging from a rope like Tarzan, some random guy was sobbing in the corner, the Doctor was being forced to the edge of a hole where a glob of melted plastic squirmed and bellowed by two mannequins, and the TARDIS was inches from toppling into the gooey mess.

"Rose!" yelled the Doctor. I rolled my eyes. How could he think of flowers at a time like this? His toes were hanging over empty space now, still being held by the mannequins.

The girl- her name must be Rose, which made more sense then yelling about the flower- hanging from the rope screamed and kicked one of the mannequins holding my brother in the head then continued to swing back and forth before the Doctor caught her. The other mannequin that had been holding the Doctor fell into the boiling mass, spilling the flask of liquid it had been holding.

"There goes the anti-plastic," said the Doctor, looking down. The plastic mass squirmed and wailed as the anti-plastic sank in. The room shuddered.

"Its going to explode! Mickey, MOVE!" yelled Rose. She and the Doctor ran for the TARDIS, where the sobbing guy, Mickey, clutched it tightly. I quickly followed. The Doctor opened the door and the three of them slid inside. I followed moments before the door closed. While everyone's backs were turned, focusing on the controller, I ran for the shadows. The Doctor pulled one more lever.

"Alright. We've landed about a block away from your house, Rose. Everybody out!" Mickey ran out of the TARDIS while Rose took a good look, almost wistful, around before following him. The Doctor stood in the doorway. I crawled over to the control board and looked at the monitors. Rose was comforting Mickey, who was trembling and pointing at the TARDIS.

"You'd be dead if it weren't for me," Rose said to the Doctor smugly. He hesitated.

"Yes... thank you." I gaped. The Doctor had never really thanked anyone before. Was he...being kind?

"You could, well come with me, Rose. This box is called the TARDIS. Goes anywhere in the universe. Think about it, whole galaxies waiting for you!" I internally groaned. Here we went again, him trying to get a new companion. Rose thought for a moment.

"Sorry Doctor, but, there's my mum, and Mickey. I've got to find a new job an' all, after you blew up my old one" Rose replied, almost looking disappointed at the fact. The Doctor slouched a bit too. I took a double take. My brother had done WHAT? I leave him alone for a few hours and he blew something up? Typical.

"Ok. Well, I guess that's bye then," he said, and closed the door. My brother half-halfheartedly looked at the monitor one last time before flicking a switch for the TARDIS to dematerialize. Rejection always hurt him the most, I thought. And Rose, she had seemed... different somehow, almost as if she meant more to the Doctor then just a companion. Could he... like her? If my brother did, then I would do whatever I could to help him. He couldn't just give up , I decided. What about time travel? That was the best bit, and he hadn't even thought to add that. From behind the controller I whispered to him.

"What about the whole of time? Did you mention that?" Hopefully he wouldn't wonder where my voice came from and just use the suggestion. The Doctor bolted upright.

"Time Travel. Of course! Who in their right mind says no to time travel?! I'm fantastic!" With renewed vigor he switched back all the coordinates and Rose's face returned on the monitor, still looking at the spot where The TARDIS had been. The Doctor ran back to the door and flung it open.

"By the way, did I mention that it travels in time too?" Rose looked at my brother and a smile grew on her face.

"Please don't go, Rose!" said Mickey.

"I'm sorry, but I won't turn this down. I'll come back. I promise," she grinned, and ran into the TARDIS. I smiled. Playing matchmaker was very enjoyable, especially with what followed.

My hunch paid off. The Doctor took Rose to stunning times and worlds that by far exceeded other places he had gone with past companions. He took her to see the end of the Earth, showed her a ghost-like species called the Gelth, even let her see her dead father again. He took her to frozen waterfalls made of acid, walked upon the Moon Cliffs with her, and showed Rose the very first plant seed in creation. As I watched from afar I found myself wishing that I could live those moments with my brother and Rose, but the Doctor still had no need of me quite yet. Then came the battle in Satellite 5.

I had been having breakfast in the corner, watching the Doctor, Rose and our new companion, Jack Harkness, whom we had saved from his exploding ship during the London Blitz, chat about their latest expedition across the Emerald Desert- the sand was green, and so were the inhabitants! - when there was a sudden white light. I shut my eyes, and when I opened them again I was alone in the TARDIS. It was as if the three of them had never been there.

I ran a complete check on the systems. Some highly advanced technology had hacked into the TARDIS mainframe and changed the data codes, lowering the teleport shields. I quickly reactivated them, put the engines on silent and landed the TARDIS to see where in the Universe we were. Turned out we hadn't gone too far. We had visited Satellite 5 some time ago, stopping a being called the Jagrafess from taking over humankind. According to the TARDIS, we had landed 100 years after we first came.

I stepped out of the TARDIS, deciding to leave my swords behind in favor of my silver laser.

It looked like a completely new satellite. There were big signs with strange names like "Big Brother," "What not to Wear," and "The Weakest Link." I asked a crew member, claiming I had just suffered severe memory loss, what Satellite 5 had changed into in the past 100 years.

"Oh poor dear. Have a seat and I'll explain everything," she said sympathetically. "Bad Wolf Corporation decided to rebuild a while back. They changed Satellite 5 from a space station to a game station. Players are selected at random from Earth to play in the many games we have here. If you win, you live and are returned to Earth. If you lose... well, the price is disintegration. We have thousands of channels broadcasting to keep our audience entertained. This is also a fantastic way to reduce the surplus population." The crew lady smiled, but I was horrified.

"People these days watch death for fun? What kind of sick generation is this?" I gasped. I had to find Jack, Rose, and my brother. No doubt they had been teleported into some of the games. "What do some of these games... do exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, well, there is Ground Force, where contestants turn into compost, quite revolting, really. Big Brother is one of the most common. If you break the rules in your house, you get disintegrated. There is also Weakest Link, that's trivia, Stars in their Eyes- stars actually get put in the contestants eyes, and many more." I swallowed a gulp. None of those games sounded very pleasant. I was about to thank the lady for her help and hightail it out of there when I felt a huge hand grab my shoulder. I froze.

"How did you get out of your game room?" The lady asked, frowning. "You are most definitely no part of the crew. And if you had really lost your memory, we would have already brought it back. We discovered the cure to memory loss years ago." My mind went blank.

"I.. ah, well, you see, its a long story," I stuttered. The woman snapped her fingers.

"Zack, please take the garbage out," The hand on my shoulder lifted and whirled around to see a giant of a bodyguard towering above me.

"Nighty night!" he said in cheerfully, which sounded strange with his deep voice. He raised a fist and whopped me across the head. I saw stars for a moment (no, not the game) then all went black.

I woke up in a cell with a huge pain on the left side of my head. I held my hand up to it and winced at the huge bump I could feel. That guard could pack a hit, that was for sure. I had been handcuffed, but I had had the sense to bring along one of the Doctor's old sonic screwdrivers in my combat boots hidden compartment, and after shifting around a bit, got hold of it and opened the cuffs.

I easily undid the lock to my cell and slipped out. There wasn't a guard outside, so I doubted they had security breaches often. My laser lay on a bench and I grabbed it on the way out. Holding it at the ready, I cautiously opened the door to the mini jail.

It was silent. Of course, nearly everyone would be in the games. Or at least so I thought. It was quiet for an entirely different reason. A huge stone sign told me that I was on the bottom floor. That was my first clue that something was wrong. Floor 000 was arrivals and departures, and would be the loudest part of the satellite. My second hint was the group of people cowering in the corner. My third was the fleet of dalek ships headed towards us, which I could see through a window.

I loaded my pistol and glared daggers at the dalek ships. I thought that the Time Lords had killed them all. Was the war all for nothing? All those Time Lords sacrificed? Some of the people hiding saw my gleaming laser and whimpered.

"Oh grow up," I muttered to them, "You're in the middle of an invasion and all you're worried about is my gun? Honestly, you need to get your priorities straight," I said. "You might as well tell me what I've missed" I told the nearest person.

"I ain't tellin' you nuttin!" he said. "For all I know, you are a part of those... things," he said, referring to the oncoming pepper pots. I raised my weapon, and the man backed up a bit.

"Like my gun, mate? I am your only hope of living. Gallifrey knows where my brother and the others are. So, I'll repeat the question real nice and slow for you. What have I missed?" The man took one look at my shining weapon and started talking.

"Te be quite honest, I'm not really sure m'self. The games shut down an' so a lot of us came down here to leave. Most o' the people escaped, but those of us on the top floors didn't have enough time to get down 'ere before all the escape pods were gone. Then some guy named Jack or somethin' asked for "volunteers" for some sort of battle against the daleks. Then he rudely told us to be quite, if we wanted to live" The man laughed.

"Idiot. Everyone knows that the daleks died out YEARS ago. Its probably just some alien migration out there. I'm just waitin' for a rescue ship to come 'n pick me up." The group chuckled.

How could they be amused at this situation? My head buzzed. Somehow the daleks had survived the Time War. There must be millions out there in the ships. We didn't stand a chance, unless there was a built in missile defense system on board.

"Did Jack say where he needed the volunteers exactly?" I asked the group. I couple of people shuffled their feet and looked down. "Well? If you're not fighting, you might as well be good for something. Anyone?" I stared down the pack until one woman piped up.

"He mentioned that the satellite's meteor shields would be activated for the top six floors I think. Thats where all the others went," she said. Six levels. That narrowed down the places where the Doctor would be.

"About how many people went with Jack?" I asked.

"Maybe, 'bout ten?" The same lady replied. Oh daleks. Ten humans, two companions and two time lords. Fourteen people against several million daleks. I did not like our chances.

"Here is a bit of advice for all you cowards," I growled as I headed for the elevator. "If the daleks reach this level, run. Run as fast as you can, because they take no prisoners, have no mercy. They cannot be reasoned with. No amount of love or compassion will stop them. I believe me, I know. I know it more than anyone." On that pleasant note, I stepped into the lift, and the doors shut behind me, heading for battle once more.

**See you all on Tuesday! Allon-sy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Like I promised, early update. I'm desperately trying to get through this part of the story, because no matter how much I edit it, I'm still not satisfied with it. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the 9th Doctor. Its just that I find him the hardest to write about, since he's dealing with the Time War, but there is also is affections for Rose, I don't know. ANYWAY, I'm going to just answer a couple of questions from my reviews. Once again, thanks a whole lot to all of my new followers, favoriters (is that a word?) and reviewers. **

**funbun519: Its hard to explain whether River knows the Nightingale or not. The best I can say is that time is a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey... stuff. Spoilers!**

**Maren the Fangirl: Yes that was Mickey, the sobbing guy. And don't worry, once Parting of Ways is finished, more will start to happen. Just wait a little longer, it's coming, I promise. **

**ANNND, wait for it... Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who blah blah blah, all characters you recognize are not mine, they belong to BBC etcetera, etcetera, etcetera! (If anyone can figure out what musical that is a reference to, a million brownie points for you!)**

I decided to start my search for the Doctor from the sixth floor from the top and make my way up. If I saw any daleks, they could say hello to my pistol. On the 494th floor, I found the first wave of protection. A group of people were amateurishly clutching their guns, aimed at the entryway.

"Those won't do any good on the daleks," I told them.

"Well, the least we can do is buy the Doctor some time, whatever he's doing," one of them replied. He had such a hopeful look that he would survive that I couldn't bear to tell him that he probably wouldn't make it through the fight.

Seeing that they weren't going to budge, I moved up to the next level. I had just exited the lift when I heard cries coming from below.

"Exterminate, EXTERMINATE!" cam the call, followed by human screams coming from below. Floor 494 was lost. I bowed my head for a moment in honor of the lost, then looked at the second defense. It was a droid from one of the games, but I wasn't quite sure which.

"And what are you supposed to be then?" I asked it.

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye." I dodged out of the way as a laser flew from the droid's mouth. I chuckled. That had Jack's name all over it. The droid would last a little longer then the previous floor, but it wouldn't take long for the daleks to regroup and knock its top off.

There were a couple of traps on the next few levels, but the daleks were not fools. They could easily solve a deadlock seal in a matter of seconds, and even if one did get caught by a trap, there were many more daleks that could take their dead companion's place. That left floor 499 and the top, floor 500. I stepped out of the lift at 499 to find it absolutely still.

"Hello?" I called tentatively. I found a piece of white cloth and held it out in the open. "I'm on your side. I am not a dalek. If anyone is there, I would most appreciate it if you didn't shoot me on sight. Thanks!" I warily stepped into the opening and found about five people, led by Jack Harkness, aiming their guns at me.

"Jack!" I cried. "What's happening? Where's Rose and the Doctor?" I ran for him and got a bunch of weapons shoved in my face as a reward.

"Who are you?" Jack growled. "I know every face on the volunteer team, and you're not one of them." It took me a moment to understand. Of course he wouldn't know me, he hadn't seen me, though I'd seen him.

"I'm the Nightingale, a time lady from the planet Gallifrey, and the only one here with a weapon that works against the daleks. I've been hiding away in the TARDIS ever since the Doctor started to travel 900 years ago. I've gone through the Time War twice, and I'm probably the best fighter here. So, I really recommend that you tell me what's going on."

I took a huge breath. I had wanted to say that for so long. Jack stared at me, as if debating whether to burst out laughing or nod seriously. Jack cleared his throat.

"I, er, suppose you don't want me to tell the Doctor this," he said shakily. I nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I said, "I'm his sister too!" The great Jack Harkness fainted.

It took several slaps and a bucket of ice water to revive the warrior, though Jack still seemed a bit dazed from the information.

"So, strategy?" I asked, not wishing to waste a moment. Jack finally snapped out of shock at the topic of battle.

"You probably figured this out already, but I hacked into the defense system and focused a shield for the top six floors so that the daleks couldn't just bomb us down from their ships. We have a defense for each floor, so that the daleks have to fight their way up to floor 500, where the Doctor... your brother... is. Our goal is to buy him time to build up a delta wave." My eyes widened.

"A delta wave to wipe out the daleks, yet all other life forms would be unaffected? Brilliant!" I paused.

"But that would take days! If my dear older brother hasn't noticed, we have minutes." I paced, thinking aloud. What other choices did we have?

"Wait! Can stall the daleks long enough, say, ten, fifteen minutes? The Doctor might be able to complete a premature delta wave." I whooped. "That would kill all the daleks in a flash!" Then I realized something, and my grin vanished. "Jack, how many humans or crossovers on Earth right now, not counting the daleks?" Jack, looking confused, thought for a moment. "About fifteen billion I believe."

"All dead," I said. "A premature delta wave would kill all the daleks from here to Earth... but the humans would die too." I let that sink in. Some of the fighters looked like they were going to be sick.

"Fifteen billion lives," I repeated. "Either die along with the daleks or become a dalek. Is it worth it?"

I busied myself with nervously loading and unloading my weapon while the others talked among themselves. I saw Jack leave the group and come to me.

"You never did say where Rose went," I muttered, not looking up from my work.

"The Doctor sent her home," he replied. I smiled. At least one innocent life would be spared today. "Why haven't you revealed yourself until today Nightingale?" Jack asked me.

"There is this prophecy that my brother should only lay eyes on me in his greatest hour of need, when no one else can help him. The thing though," I said, looking at him, "is that I don't think today is that day. I believe that the time is nearly ripe, but I feel that there is another force that will save the Doctor today. Not me. I'll fight for my brother, but he won't see me. Not yet." I waited for Jack to laugh and say that I was crazy, but he just smiled.

"That's probably the wisest, I've ever heard anyone say," he said as I heard the lift starting to move down to collect the daleks below.

"Probably the last thing too," he added before calling out, "Battle positions," and everyone ran behind a wall with small holes to shoot from. It would be only slightly effective.

"I'll buy you guys time. Don't shoot until I say so," I called, standing in front of the wall. I heard whispers of, "Does she _want _to die?" and "What an idiot," but I kept my ground. I heard the lift creak back up and open. I saw the daleks roll out. They stopped and I eyed eyed them disdainfully.

"And look what the cat dragged in," I muttered dryly.

"Who are you? EXPLAIN!" said one of the daleks.

"I am your worst nightmare. I am the bane of your race. I killed hundreds of you in the Time War, the enemy that you never knew about. I am not afraid of the daleks, rather, you should fear me. I am the Nightingale, the Silvered Lightning, daughter of Time, sister of the Oncoming Storm. I am 850 years old, and I'm not going to let a bunch of little daleks stop me. Any more questions?" I stared the daleks down, challenging any of them to try to attack.

"Don't you want to know how I survived the Time War? Or maybe you want to know my weakness, or what I'm doing here?" Still there was silence. "Oh, come on! You must have some questions! I certainly have some for you, how the daleks survived the War as well, for example." One dalek rolled forward.

"We are new. The dalek emperor, WORSHIP HIM, created us and formed an army using available supplies," it said.

"What supplies?" I asked.

"Humans," the dalek replied. "All emotions have been wiped away, leaving only dalek."

"But that would mean that you aren't actually dalek! Emotions aren't removed, they are just buried, really deep. There is still some human in you! In fact, some of it leaks through. Like, when you said to worship the emperor. Pure daleks do not worship. They serve. Don't you see? You are still human!"

"Enough!" cried the dalek. "We are only dalek. The emperor did remove our emotions! You will be exterminated!"

"Whoa, calm down there! You can't kill me because you know I'm right! Think about it!" I insisted.

"Daleks do not think," replied the dalek, starting to advance. The Doctor still needed more time, I couldn't give up now.

"Look, I don't want to hurt humans, but if you attack I will have no choice but to defend myself," I argued.

"WE ARE NOT HUMAN," screamed the dalek. It raced forward, it's gun-stick quivering. I quickly backed up, raising my weapon defensively.

"If you're not human, why are you so aggravated about it?" I asked.

"Daleks can not be aggravated!" the dalek said.

"Then, because you have eternal knowledge in your data banks, please tell me why you are acting with such- _emotion." _

I had played my wild card. All the daleks I had ever faced had gone crazy when I mentioned feelings or emotion. Thing was, all the other times I had said that, there had been some sort of barrier between me and the dalek. Preferably dwarf star alloy, the strongest substance in the universe. Though sometimes even that hadn't been enough to contain the dalek's anger. Like I had thought, the dalek started screaming at me.

"I AM PURE DALEK! DALEKS CANNOT LOVE! WE CANNOT MOURN! WE ARE THE PERFECT BATTLE SOLDIER! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The other daleks took up the battle cry, yelling, "WE ARE DALEK! WE ARE EMOTIONLESS!" over and over again. I had run out of time to procrastinate.

"Jack, fire at will!" I called, and a flurry of gunshots sprung from behind me. I aimed my own weapon at the nearest dalek, blasting off its head easily. I moved on to the next, trying to create a wall of dead daleks to block more reinforcements. I became target number one, the biggest threat. It was only when one of the daleks shouted, "My vision is impaired! I cannot see!" that the troops started to attack Jack and the others.

I continued firing at daleks with flawless aim, ducking under return flares until there was a ceasefire. I peered through the smoke to see that the lift had been clogged with dead daleks, and would take time for the daleks to clear it.

"Whats your status back there?" I called to the others. There was nothing.

"Jack? Are you still alive? Anyone?" There was another brief moment of silence, then I heard a voice call out, "Last man standing. All the others got hit." It took a second for me to identify the voice.

"Jack!" I cried happily, "You're alive!" I ran over to him, and helped him to his feet. "The daleks are stuck, and it'll take them a couple a minutes to get back through. They probably won't risk killing any survivors that fell out of the armor. In the meantime, we'd better check on the Doctor." Jack shook his head.

"You go, and when the daleks come, I'll buy you time," he said. I gasped.

"Jack, no! You can't regenerate like me! If you die, that's it! You're done, no second chances, no turning back." He turned to me and smiled sadly.

"Nightingale, I'm a dead man already. Even if I come with you, there is no TARDIS to hide in. Like you said, I can't regenerate, like you guys. Even if I survive the daleks, the delta wave will kill me anyway. I can't see a way to escape, so I might as well go down fighting." I opened and closed my mouth like a guppy, trying to find a way to contradict him, but Jack was right.

"Please, do a condemned man a last wish, and find your brother," he said softly. Tears rose in my eyes. Even though I hadn't known him personally until today, he was a good man.

"Goodbye, Captain Jack Harkness," I said, hugging him. The last thing I saw before taking a final elevator to the 500th floor was Jack loading his gun and aiming it to the dalek lift. I myself recharged my weapon on the way up. I was just finishing clicking the fire-lock into place when I suddenly realized that I was not alone in the elevator.

**A/N: I just realized that I promised to keep author's notes to a minimum some chapters ago. Hehe... fail. ALLON-SY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I need to know what you all want this story to lead to. There are 3 options. 1) A rewrite of the series with the Nightingale. 2) A completely new story line featuring the Nightingale 3) A mix of my own episode ideas and ones from the actual show. At this point I can go any direction, but I want to know what you all want, not just what I think I should write. So please let me know what you want! Thanks a lot everyone :D Also, this chapter probably won't make much sense if you haven't seen the Name of the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything you recognize from the show. **

I stumbled back, reaching for my weapon in defense, then realized that I wasn't in any danger.

There was a strange girl, maybe 25 or so, wearing a plaid dress and black leggings leaning against the back wall of the lift. She seemed strangely familiar, like a faded photo. Where had I seen her face before?

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"That's what I want to know," she replied. "I've seen you all over time and space, from Queen Cleopatra's palace to the hatchery of the slitheen. At first I thought you were one of the average time travelers, but each time I saw you, I noticed you hadn't aged a bit."

I panicked. If this.. person... had seen me, did my brother know who I was too?

"Don't worry," assured the girl. "The only reason I spotted you was because I do the same thing. To be quite honest, I wouldn't have even noticed you if you hadn't gone to get some ice cream in Central Park in 1986."

I went through my memories. I faintly remembered the event. I had followed the fourth Doctor into the heart of New York City to capture a rogue voord on a killing rampage.

It had been mid-summer, and I had eventually decided to get something refreshing before resuming the hunt. I mentally kicked myself for not taking the proper precautions before venturing out in the open.

"I can tell from your expression that you remember now," said the woman, amusement clear in her voice.

"I almost disregarded you as passerby until I noticed that you never once took your eyes off of one particular man, even when you were ordering. The same one I had been tailing. The Doctor. I saw you again on the planet Xaitron, knocking a couple of guards unconscious to follow the same man into a high security vault and retrieve a mysterious blue box. My first conclusion when I saw this was that you are stalking him, which leads me to wonder: are you a spy, scoping out the Doctor's weaknesses for someone? The cybermen? Maybe the daleks? I'm not letting you get a step further until you tell me," the girl said, pushing the emergency stop button on the lift. The elevator screeched to a halt.

I took another look at the strange woman who was slowing my rescue attempt. Now that my mind was clear from shock, I noticed that there was a certain air about her, of superior intelligence, one you could only get from travelling through time. She was definitely human. That I could tell for sure, with that arrogance. She also knew about alien life-forms, specifically the Doctor. But how?

"I don't have all day," the girl complained. "Come off it then. Tell me, what do you know about the Doctor and his TARDIS?"

She glared at me. I knew I had seen that look before, but where? It was on the edge of my memory. Those eyes, intense yet caringly soft at the same time- I recognized them. I needed more time to identify her.

"All right. If you must know, I've been watching the Doctor for hundreds of years. I have knowledge that your tiny human brain couldn't possibly begin to fathom. I come from a dead planet and I've sworn to protect the Doctor at all costs. Some call me Guardian of Planets, and to others I am an Apocalypse." The girl looked me over, trying to decide whether I was telling the truth or not.

"You are pretty full of yourself, you know. Guardian of Planets?" she snickered, then grew serious again.

"Swear you are telling the truth on something that matters," she said. I thought for a moment.

"I swear it is true on the TARDIS, and on the fields of Trenzalore, graveyard of travelers." The girl winced, as if the name pained her.

"If you swear on the TARDIS, I have to believe you, but the name you mentioned-Trenzalore. I recognize the name, and it brings a sort of sadness to my heart, but also a sense of...rebirth, if that makes any sense. I suppose it is in my future,but that would not make sense, because I technically don't even have a future... in the future.. which is kind of the past but it is still happening as we speak... its all rather confusing really." The girl stared off into space. And that's when it hit me, where I'd seen that look before.

"I know who you are! You're the girl who helped the Doctor to steal the TARDIS on Gallifrey all those years ago! I saw it on a tape! You were called 'the unknown assistant. The police never did find you. It was as if you disappeared." I examined the girl with a kind of awe. Very few could claim they escaped the Gallifreyan authorities. Maybe she was worth my time. Maybe. The unknown girl finally looked at me.

"Oh yeah, the night the Doctor started his adventures. The day he stole Sexy." At my confused look she explained, "The TARDIS. That's the Doctor's pet name for her." I gasped.

"The Doctor would never use such...Earthly terms," I said, astonished.

"Not the Doctor I know. See, I blip in and out at different parts of the Doctor's timeline," the girl said. "I make sure he isn't getting himself foolishly killed, and checking in on him. So, whenever I land in a new time, I start totally blind, in a way." She moved her dress sleeve up to reveal a bracelet.

"This is like my ticket to each new event in his life. It used to be a vortex manipulator, but I put a few changes in it so that when I press the button to teleport, I turn to dust particles. My particles then go through the manipulator into a new time period so I don't have to go through an entire lifetime between events," she explained.

"Then I materialize with the bracelet on my arm once again in the new time a few weeks before the Doctor arrives. That lets me have enough time to learn about the surroundings and stuff. For example, I arrived in satellite 5 two weeks ago as a maintenance worker clearing out the ventilation shafts. I've learned about the deadly games here, the satellite history and memorized all possible escape routes and weak points."

I stared at her, impressed. She did know what she was doing.

"Why do you do this anyway?" I asked. "You don't seem to have a reason to follow him like me." The girl's eyes turned downcast.

"I don't remember much about it," she said. "The Doctor timeline was being manipulated. No one could do anything to save him- but I did. I joined with his time stream to save him."

"No one can do that without dying!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly," the girl said, rather calmly for someone with a death sentence. Stunned, I almost didn't notice the elevator screen turn on, and a woman's face appear on it.

"Clara? Clara can you hear me?" she called frantically. The girl spun around to look at the screen.

"Night! What are you doing?" she gasped. My mind desperately tried to follow the situation. The girl in the elevator was called Clara, but why did she refer to the woman in the screen as Night?

"Clara, you have got to leave the Doctor's time stream right now! You are dying!" the screen woman cried desperately.

"I know, but I have to do this, Night," Clara said. Night's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Clara, please," she begged. "If you died, my brother couldn't bear it. Please come back!" I froze. Night? Brother? It couldn't be me in the screen- could it? The woman in the screen had ginger hair, not black like mine, and her eyes were now hazel. But of course, I could have regenerated...

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, but I can't allow the Doctor to die," Clara insisted.

"You don't understand Clara! Something is already saving the Doctor right now! If you stay any longer, your essence will burn away! You aren't needed." Future me was full out crying now.

"Something already helping him...?" repeated Clara and looked at me. Redhead looked up, wiping her tears away.

"Clara, is someone with you right now?" she asked, puzzled. Clara kept on staring. I braced myself and stepped up to the screen.

"Hello," I said to me. Redhead froze and looked me over. Her expression turned from sorrow to confusion.

"Is that..? Redhead asked. I nodded.

"'Ello me. What's up with the ginger hair? Though we wanted to keep it dark?" Redhead let out a small chuckle.

"Not anymore," she said.

"Night? What's going on?" Clara asked. "Do you know this person?" she pointed at me.

"I should hope I do. That's me," Redhead explained. Clara looked between me and my future self. "Think you can convince Clara to get out of the Doctor's timeline?" Redhead me asked. I nodded.

"Hold on, hold on," interrupted Clara. "So, let me get this straight. You-" she pointed at me and then at future me, "and you are the same, only the Night in this elevator is from the past?" Both Nightingales nodded. "Then why do you look different?" she asked.

"Regeneration," explained Redhead.

"Alright. Then, next question. How are you gonna make me leave?" Clara asked.

"Like this," I said, and pulled out my sonic screwdriver. I grabbed Clara's wrist with the bracelet and soniced it. There was a click from the bracelet, and I released Clara, putting the screwdriver back in my belt in one smooth move.

"What did you do?" she cried.

"Made you leave," I replied. "You need the bracelet to continue on your journey, but I programmed it to take you out of the timeline when you press it instead." Clara glared at me.

"You dalek. I wish I had never come to satellite 5. I could have continued helping the Doctor." Future me paled.

"Please tell me you didn't say satellite 5," Redhead whispered. I looked at her quizzically.

"She did. Why? Did we lose the battle or something?" Redhead looked at me sympathetically.

"No. Its not satellite 5 that is important. Its what happens after." The screen flickered.

"Look, my connection is fading. Get Clara out now," Redhead me rushed. "I can't tell you anything except brace yourself for the next few days. You'll need it." The image blacked out. I stared at the screen. Why had I been so nervous about the battle? I had gone through much worse. I shook my head. First things first. I had to save Clara.

"Clara, you heard future me, you have to get out now," I told her. She shook her head defiantly.

"No. I can still be a help to you," she said stubbornly.

"If you won't leave willingly, you give me no choice," I replied. I crossed the length of the elevator and reached for her arm.

"Don't you dare!" Clara cried.

"I'm so sorry," I told her, taking my sonic screwdriver out of my belt one last time.

"NO!" Clara yelled, but I had already activated the manipulator, and she blinked out of the elevator. I unlocked the emergency stop and the lift shakily resumed its upward path.

The doors finally opened and I slipped inside the top floor of satellite five.

**Allon-sy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 'ello! I have finally written the scene where Night meets the Doctor, and so that'll be up in the next couple of weeks. If I'm feeling nice, I might post two chapter on Thursday because of my birthday on Friday. OR I'll just end on a cliffhanger. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape or form. Anything you recognize is from the show. The end.**

I found the Doctor working hard on the delta wave, his forehead gleaming with sweat. There was a huge screen at the front of the room, projecting the image of some sort of creature- possibly the emperor the daleks had mentioned?

Examining the weapon, I saw that the delta wave was nearly ready; it only had to be plugged into the power source and then from there activated. The Doctor had only just finished when I heard "Exterminate!" from the hallway.

"I kind of thought that." There was the sound of white space followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground. That could only be Jack, buying us time. A single tear slipped down my cheek. He had been a brave fighter. I turned to the door and gave a quick salute to where Jack's body would be.

"Goodbye, captain Jack Harkness," I whispered. "Let your life be remembered for all of time, and your name resonate through space." I let my hand fall to my side and melted into the shadows under a desk as the doors to the room burst open.

The daleks swarmed into the room, hundreds more waiting outside in the hallways. They surrounded my brother.

"I'll do it!" cried the Doctor, holding the trigger in a death-grip. His stance was that of determination, but there was fear in his heart, that I could tell from his eyes. They had lost their normal spark of joy and bravery.

"Hail the Doctor! The great Exterminator!" hissed the emperor. "What are you? Coward or killer?" it asked the Doctor.

My brother's face turned white. Kill a group of innocent people but murder the daleks for bittersweet revenge, or let the daleks go free. The room was silent, waiting. His hands shook on the trigger. Finally, he lifted them off.

"Coward. Any day," the Doctor declared.

"Mankind will be harvested and made into new daleks, and you, Doctor, shall be exterminated," said the dalek emperor. My brother took a long breath.

"Maybe its time," he said. He closed his eyes and waited. This was not the Doctor I knew. The real Doctor I had seen that past year had never given up, even when the fight seemed pointless.

My hand snaked down to my laser, but I didn't take it out of my belt. I still had that strange tingling feeling that something important was about to happen. Several seconds passed with no movement.

"Exterminate him!" ordered the dalek emperor.

"Exterminate!" repeated the daleks and advanced. The Doctor still remained where he was. My body was yelling for me to run, but my brain said wait. Something was coming. And it did.

There was a gentle whooshing sound, followed by a whine. My brother's eyes flew open and he looked back and forth frantically. The whining grew louder, and the TARDIS started to take form.

"The TARDIS is materializing!" cried one of the daleks. The doors opened, and a brilliant golden light sprung forth from it. In the middle of the light stood Rose Tyler, her eyes dancing with a silver flame. I looked on in confusion. Hadn't Jack said that she had gone back to Earth?

The Doctor stumbled back and fell to the floor, and all the daleks rolled away from the TARDIS, watching Rose warily. The light encased Rose and she reappeared in front of the Doctor.

"What have you _done?"_ gasped the Doctor. Rose gazed serenely at him.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me," she said softly. My eyes widened as my brother and I realized what had happened.

"Rose, you looked into the Time Vortex! _Nobody_ is meant to see that, not even me," the Doctor said, but Rose acted like she hadn't heard him.

A dalek yelled, "EXTERMINATE," and a laser shot straight at Rose. I gasped, but Rose held out a hand, and the beam bounced off of a shield of light and rebounded on the dalek, tearing it to pieces.

"I am the Bad Wolf," Rose said, and my brain put the puzzle together. Bad Wolf Corporation had bought satellite 5, the graffiti on the TARDIS, on the Nazi bomb when we had met Jack for the first time, and Henry van Statten's helicopter, named Bad Wolf 1.

"I take the words. I scatter them, in time and space." Rose raised a hand and pointed to the Bad Wolf sign and before our very eyes the letters shifted, multiplied, and disappeared.

"A message to myself to come here- and save you. My doctor." She let out a breath of light and continued.

"Night is coming, and after night comes day, but with day comes light. The shadows shall vanish, and the truth shall be told," Rose said. I looked up, and for a brief moment, I could swear we made eye contact. "I'm not sure why I said that," muttered Rose, her voice going back to normal for a second. There was an explosion from space, which had to be the dalek mother ship being destroyed.

"Rose, stop. You've destroyed the dalek mother ship. They'll flee now. _Rose!"_ said the Doctor desperately.

"How can I? I bring death!" Rose whispered, and the daleks in the room disintegrated into golden ash as Rose looked on, light springing forth from her and spreading to more daleks.

"I bring life," she continued, and a spark of light blew from her hand out the door, going who knew where.

"I can see..._everything!"_ gasped Rose. "All that is, and all that was, and all that ever will be!" My brother stood up and looked at Rose, for once as an equal, not as a companion.

"That's what I see!" he said.

"That's what I see too, and I don't make a big deal about it," I muttered. Suddenly Rose let out a sharp breath.

"My head...is killing me..." she moaned, tears streaming down her face. I winced at the pain she must be feeling. The stress of so much knowledge was hard enough on a Time Lord. Goodness knows how Rose was even still alive.

"I think you need a Doctor," said my brother, and kissed her.

**Allon-sy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *Bows head in shame* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promised you guys an early update and instead you are getting a late one. I broke one of my most important rules to always update on time. I've decided to make it up to all of you by writing an extra long and add a very important scene next chapter. I'm just really busy right now and there simply wasn't enough time for updating Out of the Shadows. But cross both my hearts and hope to get shot by a dalek, I WILL post on time next Saturday, even if Armageddon happens and aliens invade Earth. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the show Doctor Who isn't mine. Anything you don't know is from my brain. Unfortunately I am not either Russell T. Davies or Steven Moffat.**

I think I was just as stunned as Rose was at the moment their lips touched. I let out a quiet squeak, making a few daleks look around curiously. Maybe the Doctor wasn't a stupid face after all.

I beamed with pride. My brother was all grown up! Now all he had to do was not bloody ruin all my hard wo- A flash of light covered my vision, and for a moment I was blinded. Once I could see again, I peeked over the desk top to find a golden link of light passing from Rose's eyes to the Doctor.

My brother was absorbing all of the energy from the Time Vortex from Rose. Already she was breathing easier and stiller, but the Doctor was turning a pale orange. Even he wouldn't be able to withstand the raw power of time itself, if only for a few seconds without terrible consequences.

The stream of gold gradually slowed down. Rose fainted into the Doctor's arms. He set the unconscious girl on the ground and turned towards the TARDIS, whose doors opened. He let out a breath, and the vortex flew back to where it belonged.

My brother carefully picked up Rose and carried her to the TARDIS. I followed, feeling like there was something missing, something important we were all forgetting. It hit me. Jack!

The Doctor flipped some switches to take Rose home and knelt beside her at the controller, waiting for her to wake. I panicked. It would be dishonorable to leave his body behind, but we were already teleporting. There was no time to retrieve him.

All of a sudden, for no explicable reason, I felt the need to look outside, and while my brother was turned away I padded over to the door of the TARDIS and opened it a few centimeters. Outside, somehow alive, stood Jack. _I bring life, _Rose had said. Had she managed to bring back the soldier from the dead?

Jack spotted me a gave a wink and salute, which I repeated. I had the strange feeling that this wasn't the last we would see of Captain Jack Harkness.

I closed the door behind me and ran into the shadows just before the Doctor turned away from Rose. She started to cough and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Don't you remember? I sang a song, and the daleks ran away!" said my brother, but his joke fell flat, as he looked down at his hands, which were almost ready to burst with regeneration energy. Rose, having not noticed this yet, tried to remember what had happened.

"I was at home..no, in the TARDIS, there was this light.. can't remember anythin' else." My brother looked at her, and she finally realized something was wrong.

"Rose Tyler," he said, his voice choking on her name. "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona would have been nice. The planet I mean. The country on Earth is rubbish." The Doctor laughed thinking about it. I could understand why... the inhabitants were... strange to say the least.

"Why aren't we goin' then?" asked Rose in confusion.

"Maybe you- we will," said my brother. "But not like this." The Doctor pointed at his battle-worn face.

"You aren't making sense," said Rose.

"Maybe I won't ever again! Maybe I'll have no head and five arms! Now that would be strange," and he laughed.

"I never know what I'll end up with," he said. Suddenly his grin vanished and was replaced by twisted pain and he clutched his stomach. Rose ran up to him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Doctor?" she asked hesitantly.

"Stay back!" he ordered. His face scrunched up, trying to hide the pain of moving bones, but it hurt too much, as I knew from my own regeneration.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on!" said Rose, desperate.

"The Time Vortex. I took it all in Rose, to save you, but even I'm not supposed to do that. No one is." Another wave of pain hit my brother and Rose held her hands out to catch him, just in case he fainted.

"W-well, can't you do somethin' about it?" she asked him.

"Doing it now. See, us Time Lords, we have this ability. If we are close to death we can choose to change. You'll see what I mean in a moment, but before I go-" Rose interrupted him.

"Don't say that!" she cried.

"Rose," the Doctor said sternly, grabbing her attention. "Before I go I just want to tell you; you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic." He grinned, the last smile his face would ever show. "And you know what? So was I!"

The Doctor looked at Rose one last time with those sad old eyes, and then he was gone in a flash of light. The searing flames covered his head and hands, and Rose and I watched as the golden glow burned down what little hair my brother's old body had and brown tufts of hair started to sprout. His bones crackled as he grew taller. His jaw shifted.

The regeneration was going smoothly when the glow started to splutter. I had seen the Doctor regenerate many times, but this was new. Something was intervening with the change. If he didn't finish soon, my brother could be harmed from the tampered healing. With a stumble, the Doctor finished his regeneration.

"Hello. Ok- new teeth. That's weird. So where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona!" The new Doctor grinned at Rose, who was frozen in shock.

"You-you changed your face," she stammered. My brother fixed his chestnut colored eyes on her.

"So I did. So tell me, how do I look?" he asked her. Rose stuttered.

"Well, uh different?"

"Well of course I look different! What did you think would happen during a regeneration, turn into a donkey? Actually that happened once to a friend of mine. Now that's different. But, good different or bad different?"

Rose opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure of what to say. Of course she would be confused, she had never seen the process before.

"Just...different," she said in confusion.

"Am I ginger?" asked my brother sternly. Rose shook her head.

"No, you're just sort of- brown." The Doctor moaned.

"Oh come on! I wanted ginger! Why couldn't it be ginger?" he complained. Rose looked at him, mouth gaping.

"All right, then lets take you home," he said, pulling a couple of levers while Rose followed him, startled by the change of the topic. The TARDIS entered the Time Vortex.

"Wait-what about Barcelona?" Rose protested.

"I need to rest," my brother said. "Something tampered with my regeneration."

"You keep talking about this regeneration. How did you do that- change your face?" Rose asked.

"I was dying, still am in fact, though usually after I 'change my face' I'm much stronger and healed than I am now. Regenerating gives me another chance at life, but in a different body," my brother explained, stumbling a bit at the controls, his eyes unfocusing slightly.

Suddenly the TARDIS jerked, and my brother raced to check the monitor

"It's the same force that interacted with the change! It's trying to get us to crash!" he called. He pushed some more buttons and flicked a few switches, but not much seemed to change with the TARDIS's zig-zag path. The Doctor reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a little horn, and blew into it.

"What's that supposed to do?" cried Rose.

"Nothing! Its my good luck charm! I think we need it! Hold on!" yelled the Doctor back, reaching over with his foot to move some more levers on the other side of the TARDIS. The TARDIS swerved again, and with one final kick from the Doctor it landed. Smoke burst from the controller with a puff and I let out a small cough.

When I looked up again, I thought I saw the words "Bad Wolf" etched in fire in the grey substance. I blinked and the words vanished.

Deciding that the smoke was getting to my brain, I headed silently for the door, right behind the Doctor. Rose was stumbling somewhere behind me, and I couldn't help wondering whether the words had really been there after all.

"But that's impossible," I whispered to myself. Bad wolf had been defeated in satellite 5... Right?

**Allon-sy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok so I have a really important update for you all. I am putting Out of the Shadows on hiatus-basically pausing it for a few weeks. (Don't worry, not for too long) I have a lot of testing and contests and homework and stuff and I simply don't have enough time to write the next chapters. So, probably no update next Saturday, but I will try to get Chapter 13 up by the Saturday after that. No promises though. Until then, enjoy my very badly done cliffhanger :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the already established dialogue, characters and anything else part of the show. (I just realized I could have saved myself the trouble of multiple disclaimers by just copying and pasting the first one...what's my IQ again?)**

There was a creak from ahead of me, then I heard my brother's voice.

"Ooh, that didn't sound too good. The doors never make that sound. Rose, I'm going to go outside to check if everything's all right. With my luck, we probably landed in the middle of Earth's apocalypse."

"Oi wait for me!" came the companion's protest from somewhere in the smoke, but the doors creaked again, shutting. I could hear Rose stumbling through the TARDIS, searching for the doors.

I pressed my ear to the wall, trying to listen for the Doctor.

"Jackie, Mickey! Blimey. Hello! Wait, there was something important I had to tell you..." I couldn't hear anything for a moment, but then the Doctor's voice was audible again.

"Oh! I know! Merry Christmas!" he said, then there was a thud.

"Ah, there are the doors!" muttered Rose triumphantly, and there was a streak of light ahead of me. Silently, I followed the light and slipped through the ajar door. The view I received was hardly dignified. My brother was passed out cold between Mickey and Rose's mom, Jackie.

"Who is he? Where's the Doctor?" asked Jackie.

"That's him. That's the Doctor," Rose replied. Jackie and Rose looked down at the unconscious figure in front of them. I watched as the three of them picked my brother up and carry him towards Jackie's flat. I trailed behind them, making sure that the TARDIS was locked. In my haste to make sure my brother was alright, I forgot to grab a sonic screwdriver, meaning that the only things of worth I had on me were my two swords, Obsidian and Nightmare.

I realized this the moment I tried to unlock the door to the flat. I was about to go back and retrieve my screwdriver when I noticed that the living room window was open. I climbed through, all thoughts of my gear cast aside. There was a commotion in one of the bedrooms, and I peeked around the corner of the door frame.

The Doctor lay on a bed, his forehead beaded with sweat. Jackie came in and handed a stethoscope to Rose, who sat beside her friend, eyes filled with worry. Rose gently put the stethoscope on and listened for the Doctor's hearts.

"Both working," she murmured.

"What do you mean both?" asked her mother.

"He's got two hearts," Rose replied, as if it was obvious. Jackie snorted.

The two women left the room, and I went over to look at my brother. His mouth parted and a bit of extra regeneration energy escaped, blowing out through the window. I watched the golden glow vanish, then turned to examine the bedridden Time Lord.

Like Rose had said, his hearts were both working, but the left one seemed fainter. His pulse had also slowed down, but not yet to a life-threatening rate. I took a cool cloth from a bedside table and pressed it to his forehead, an attempt at lowering his temperature.

"Its going to be all right," I whispered. "You're going to be just fine." I stayed with the Doctor for several hours after that, looking up whenever he moved or moaned about a headache from the book I had found on general relativity on Rose's bookshelf.

Mickey and Rose left to do a bit of last minutes Christmas shopping, so I didn't need to worry much about someone barging in. Every so often I checked my brother's hearts and pulse. Around midday the left heart almost faded completely, but I punched his chest and it started up again, though it probably left a huge bruise, and hopefully not a cracked rib. The hours passed with little excitement until I heard the door bang open.

"Mum! Get off the phone!" yelled Rose. I heard an indignant "hey!" from said mother, as Rose hung up in the middle of the conversation.

"Its not safe," she declared and I sat up at attention. I carefully walked around the corner to see Rose and Mickey, the later panting heavily.

"We can't stay here. Where is Mo living now?" Rose asked her mom in a rush. My head tilted, confused. What could possibly cause so much distress?

"I dunno- Pete District maybe?" Jackie suggested. Rose grinned.

"Perfect. We'll go-Mum?" she cut off. The companion slowly pointed at the bright green Christmas tree.

"Where did you get that tree?" she asked. Now that she mentioned it, I remembered there being a white tree previously. But what did that have to do with the danger?

"There was a ring at the doorbell, and when I went to go see who it was, I found this, thinking it was from you," Jackie replied. We all stared at the tree. Rose pushed her mother and Mickey behind her as the tree slowly lit up and began to turn.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rose and I muttered at the same time. Mickey looked around, hearing the second voice, but there were more important things to worry about- such as the murderous spinning tree headed right for us.

The tree spun faster and faster and Jackie started screaming. The tree started to advance towards the group of three, crushing any furniture that got in its way.

"The Doctor!" Rose and I both figured out at once that it was going for the Doctor, and ran for his room. My brother peacefully lay unconscious on the bed, unaware of the tree that had by now made its way into the hallway. I ran into a closet and watched through the keyhole as Mickey, Jackie and Rose crowded into the Doctor's room, locking the door behind them.

As Rose tried to rouse the Doctor awake, Jackie and Mickey pushed the wardrobe I was hiding inside of before the door, trying to delay the tree. I let out a little yelp, and once more Mickey paused, puzzled, but after a moment resumed his task.

"Doctor WAKE UP!" Rose yelled desperately as the door started to shake. I bounded out of the closet just before the tree barged in, ripping my hiding place to pieces. I ran behind the bed now, without any other place to stay out of sight. Mickey looked in my direction.

"What the-?" he asked.

"What is it?" Jackie said impatiently. Mickey shook his head.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw-never mind." Mickey's attention was brought back to the crazy tree which had now invaded the room. My brother had to wake up now or he would be blown to shreds by the tree.

I smirked grimly at the thought. The great Time Lord who had killed millions, saved galaxies, and had survived the time war, only to be killed by a Christmas tree.

Rose leaned over and whispered "Help me," in his ear. There was no movement from the Doctor for a moment, then he started upright. In a moment he analyzed the situation and reached for his coat pocket for his sonic screwdriver-then realized that he was in pajamas, and his coat was on the other side of the room behind the tree. His face paled.

"I'm gonna DIE! From a bloody CHRISTMAS TREE!" screamed Jackie, while Mickey tried to stand in front of her, as if he would be an effective shield against the razor sharp tree leaves. I summarized the situation.

The Doctor was helpless, there was a Christmas tree about to kill us all, and the one thing that could save everyone was out of reach-unless... I stepped from my hiding spot. It was Mickey who saw me first.

"I knew there was someone here!" he yelled. The Doctor, Rose, and Jackie turned to look at me.

"How the bloody hell did you get here?" Jackie shouted. I avoided her question. Instead I gathered my bearings, judging the distance from the bed to the height of the Christmas tree to the location of the coat. I shook my head.

"I must be absolutely mental," I decided.

"Geronimo!" I screamed and jumped onto the bed. The Doctor looked up at me in confusion. I bounced a couple of times to get momentum then ran to the edge of the cot and jumped right for the tree. I sailed over it and landed in a heap on the other side. There was a pain on my left side, but I paid it no heed.

My duty was to save the Doctor when he couldn't save himself-and this was my call to arms. The others looked on with wide eyes as I rushed for the coat and pulled out the screwdriver. I pointed it at the tree and thought _explode. _The sonic hummed, and the tree blinked out of existence with a flash of red light.

As all went still I let out a breath, panting from the effort of the jump. The others looked at me in shock as I stumbled over to the Doctor and handed him his screwdriver. I looked him in the eye- and gave him a good slap. My brother flinched.

"Ow!" he shouted. Mickey and Rose rushed to restrain me, but I easily wrestled free from their grasp.  
>"A CHRISTMAS TREE?" I yelled, fuming. "This is what I trained for my entire life- to save you from a bloody CHRISTMAS TREE?!" I was beyond mad. He had handled himself through wars and battles against millions of enemies. I had thought I would have had to save him from some invading army-and then all my years of hiding, waiting, watching, had been wasted on a little TOY? I glared at him and he had the decency to look a bit ashamed. Rose ran forward, Mickey and Jackie hot on her tail.<p>

"You-what are you doing here? Were you controlling the tree? Why the bloody hell do you look like a psychopathic karate goth girl?" Rose hissed

"Why would I save you from the thing I sent to kill you?" I questioned. Then, half to myself. " Karate goth girl? That's for sure a first. Wait till you see Obsidian and Nightmare." Rose faltered.

"You do look like a goth girl, though! You're all in black and stuff! But, who's Obsidian? Nightmare? What kinda names are those?" she asked, still suspicious. I sighed.

"They're my swords, see?" I explained, taking them out of my double back sheath. The swords gleamed with a dark shine. Rose backed up, and everyone else's eyes widened.

"And be nice to the outfit! Its perfect for action! Haven't you seen the plastic invasion and stuff? No one's safe these days," I said, protecting my beloved long black leggings, combat boots and tank top. By now Rose and the Doctor must consider me either insane, a criminal or an alien. All three were technically correct, depending on who was talking to me.

"Good. Now, I don't have much time. That was a robotic tree. What we need to know is who was con-I don't feel so good." I wavered.

Rose's expression changed from fury to worry at the sight of me at the point of collapse. It was only then that I realized how severe the pain in my side was. I gently removed my hand to examine my left side.

It was a deep slash several inches long, and rather deep. Blood had already covered my shirt and my hands were drenched with it. I must have gotten it when doing the Olympic tree jump. Jackie ran out of the room, her hand over her mouth. Moments later there came a heaving sound of puke in the bathroom.

"Oh my god," Rose whispered. "Doctor, look at this." My brother (though he didn't know it just yet) ran over to examine me. Mickey, who hadn't had a proper view of my wound before, took one glance at it before running off to join Jackie with a waste basket. My brother looked at me with questioning eyes.

"May I..?" he trailed off, and I nodded. The Doctor gently pressed the skin around the gash and I cried out. More blood gushed through the gap, and the Time Lord's eyes widened at the sight.

"Its...not...too bad..." he muttered shakily. "Rose, a moment with you quickly please," he said and they went into a corner of the room. Even though I couldn't hear their exact words, I knew what was going through the Doctor's mind. A normal human could not sustain a wound like this. Then again, I wasn't human, but the Doctor didn't know that. Yet. This was still a harmful wound even to me. There wasn't much time before I would faint from blood loss, and I needed to tell the Doctor some things. I knew exactly what would catch his attention.

"Time Lord," I whispered, and my brother and Rose froze.

"How do you know what I am?" he asked, coming back and kneeling before me. Rose followed suite.

"I'm all knowing," I said mysteriously, chuckling a bit. The heave of my chest caused pain to ripple through me and I immediately stopped laughing.

"But seriously, that isn't as important right now. First, understand that you must trust me in order for our survival. Don't ask questions of why you should trust me, just do what I say. Deal?" A bewildered Doctor nodded.

"What you must realize is that you are all being very oblivious to the situation. Think about it. That tree, it was being controlled from something nearby. Rose-you ran in here yelling about getting to safety. From what?" I groaned as a wave of pain washed over me. Rose looked confused at the topic.

"Well, don't laugh, but we were being chased by metal Santas who were playing Christmas carols on their instruments, which then became cannons and guns," she said. My mouth opened and closed.

"Ah. Well then, definitely not what I was expecting, but..."

"Pilot-fish," the Doctor realized. I nodded.

"Exactly. Now then, Time Lord, use your own knowledge and figure it out. There are only 5 species that still use pilot fish tactics. Only one of those five is obvious about it."

"Sycorax," whispered the Doctor.

"Right. So here is my advice to you both-look up any space travel humans have done in the last couple of months. Did anything go off radar? Hack into UNIT's database and gather anything you can. Oh and Doctor, tell Rose about _the thing. _You know what I mean. Don't be frightened. She'll understand. You have about, hmm, seven minutes before you lose consciousness from the regeneration again?" The Doctor nodded, his eyes wide with revelation, but Rose just looked confused.

"H-how do you know all this? Who are you?" she said. I looked from her to the Doctor.

"It doesn't matter," I repeated. " But if you want to know more, try giving me tea. Its always worked on the Doctor in the past." My brother turned to stare at me, probably coming up with thousands of explanations in that head of his. What he did next stunned me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook. Hard. There was something new in his eyes. Fear.

"Answer Rose's question," he said. "Who are you, and how do you know my past?" He shook me again and I cried out, my side throbbing. His eyes immediately turned soft with worry and guilt at my pain. My vision started to fade, random teddy bears covering my vision, but I managed to get a few last words out.

"Doctor, I lived your past with you. I have been your silent shadow. I am your sister." Everything went dark.

**Allon-sy! See you all in a few weeks :)**


End file.
